Witch & The Wolf
by XPumpkinDumplingX
Summary: CS AU. Just a little moonlit rondevu between witch Emma and werewolf Killian.


**Here's a little something that was inspired while on a camping trip last summer. I mean, how could you not be setting lakeside by a fire while a beautiful full moon looms above and NOT think of werewolf Killian? Big thanks as always to my awesome Beta optimisticgirl!**

* * *

Emma put a few more logs on the fire as the sun was nearly down and Killian would be there soon. She set to work making up their camp - a flick of her wrist and a grand tent appeared, a king sized bed right in the middle and loaded down with soft linens, plush pillows and a warm fur blanket. The soft twinkling lights that lined the ceiling was sure to create the perfect atmosphere, not that they really needed help. Next she magicked a cooler chest filled with delicacies they would surely need later in the night to replenish their spent energy along with wine and other assorted drinks.

A satisfied smile spread across her face as she gave the camp a once over. Nodding as she straightened her flannel shirt, she turned back to the fire and settled into a chair by the fire, watching the sunset .

The sun had been down for a little over an hour when she felt eyes on her from the tree line. A salacious smile crept onto her lips and she glanced nonchalantly over her shoulder, the sight of bright blue eyes sending a shiver of anticipation rolling down her spine.

Now was the perfect time to get a couple glasses of wine. Emma moved about the camp with grace, giving him ample time to appreciate her toned legs and firm ass being shown off by her cutoff shorts. She kept her back to the tree line as she set the two glasses of wine on the table next to the chairs. Stepping far enough away from the fire and chairs she started to sway and move with the music in her head. Still facing away from the trees, she started to slowly take off her red flannel shirt, revealing the gray camisole underneath. There was the sound of leaves rustling, twigs snapping and his predatory growl had her spinning around toward the trees just in time to see a big ball of black fur lunging for her.

Tackling her to the ground, she let out a giggle as the beast ran his wet nose along her jaw and down her neck. Giving her collarbone a lick he then stuck his snout right into her ample cleavage.

"Okay Cujo," she laughed as she ruffled the tuft of hair atop his head.

The beast looked up at her, blue eyes bright in the light of the full moon and he gave a huff, cocking his head to the side.

"I know, I know but when you play like a puppy I can't help it," she said with a pout on her full lips.

He dipped his head to nuzzle the underside of her breast with his snout as if to say _"I'll show you puppy"_ while he gathered the top and bottom of her camisole in his big jaws. One firm tug has the threadbare fabric snapping in two to lay on either side of her ribs, exposing the scrap of black lace underneath. He ran his tongue from the line of her denim shorts all the way back to her neck, nuzzling her ear. Emma leaned her head to the side to grant him access, the moan that escaped her lips making him growl low in his chest and she felt the vibrations shooting straight to her core.

"Are you going to tease me like that all night or are you going to do something?" she asked, her question rolling off her lips in a breathy sigh.

She felt him shift above her, the silken black fur under her hands turning into the warm tanned skin and soft body hair she'd mapped many times. Lowering himself just enough for her to feel him hard and heavy between her thighs but mindful not to crush her, Emma turned to look up at him. She ran a hand down the side of his face as his glowing cobalt eyes faded to his still breathtaking human blues.

"There he is," she cooed as he nipped at the palm of her hand with blunt teeth. She rocked her hips up into him, eliciting a still very much wolf-like growl from deep within his chest.

"Hello beautiful," he whispered against her lips before pressing his own to hers.

He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and she opened up eagerly for him, his warm tongue dancing with hers. She curled her fingers into the inky dark curls at the nape of his neck and arched up to rub her lace covered breasts over the soft thatch of chest hair, making him release her lips with a shuddering breath.

"Bloody minx," he hissed, eyes closed as he ground himself down against her core. He looked down at her and tucked a stray tendril of gold behind her ear.

"I see you've made this little rendezvous quite posh my love," he observed, his head nodding toward the tent but his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yeah...well?"

He lunged forward, attacking her lips once more with renewed passion and tugging her hair just enough to cause her to moan into his mouth. Emma couldn't take it anymore - she needed him now so she broke the kiss, laughing softly as he chased her lips.

"I think it's time we move this to a more comfortable venue." She bit her lip as she scratched his scalp and watched his eyes close in shear pleasure once more. _No, he wasn't a puppy at all_. She laughed to herself.

Killian hopped up onto his feet, his toned flesh a wash with the warm light of the flames and the silver tones of the moon. He just stood there for a moment looking down at her, his arousal bobbing against his stomach before he took himself in hand and gave a few languid strokes as he watched Emma play with her breasts, giving her lace covered nipples a tweak while licking her lip and staring right at his cock.

"Oh I'll take care of you love, don't you worry," he said, sounding completely wrecked just from their foreplay.

"Please," she sighed, not giving a damn about how needy she sounded as her hands stretched toward him.

* * *

Releasing his hold on himself, he bent to clasp her hands and in one fluid motion not only had her up on her feet but up over his shoulder, carrying her towards the tent. He hissed when she dug her nails into his ass.

"Careful love, turnabout is fair play," he gave with a firm tone, causing her to gently massage his tone globes in kind.

"There's a good girl," he praised as he flung her onto the soft grey and white fur that covered the bed.

"I sure hope you didn't skin any of my brethren for those lush furs Swan." He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Just some harmless faux," she responded, fanning her arms up and down like she was making a snow angel. "You're much softer though."

He chuckled deep from his chest at her playfulness - she really did love cuddling up to his more furrier form from time to time. _Like we'd ever deny her that._ His wolf snorted at him from within. Her foot sliding up his bare thigh brought him back to the moment and he'd missed her taking off her hiking boots and socks. He caught her foot, bringing it up to his mouth to give a playful nibble to its arch. Giving her the illusion that he was going to let it go he tightened his grip on her ankle and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. She let out a gasp before smiling up at him, that damned tongue of hers peeking back out to roll across her lower lip.

He reached down to pop the button of her skimpy shorts open and yanked them down her legs along with her black lace panties in one fluid motion. She was left in just her bra, her golden tresses fanning out atop the furs catching the soft glow from the twinkle lights that were more for her benefit than his. He saw just fine in the dark but the lights did help cast lovely shadows over her creamy skin.

* * *

Emma watched as his eyes flashed with that familiar glow, his wolf just below the surface due to the full moon and her own magic crackled beneath her skin, putting every nerve on edge. It was nearly always like this between them with the full moon only heightening their magical senses. Their own natural chemistry was off the charts but every now and then the extra boost was welcomed.

She arched her back to unclasp her bra, tossing the scrap of lace somewhere in tent. She watched with pure love in her eyes as Killian went to his knees in front of the bed, reaching for her hips to pull her just to the edge. The furs were soft against her backside as he put her legs over his shoulders, kissing his way up her inner thighs. He tucked a hand under each thigh, curling up around her leg to open her up more to him. She could hear him inhale a deeply through his nose, taking in her scent of arousal. Gooseflesh erupted all over her skin as he exhaled against where she was throbbing for him.

The first swipe of his tongue through her slick folds had her back arching off the bed and heels digging into the flesh of his back between his shoulder blades. He devoured her like a man starving, knowing exactly how to get the invisible string running down her spine to pull tight with need.

"Oh Killian...fuck...right there," she gasped into the night air as she tugged tight on his hair.

He hummed or growled - she couldn't be sure which - against her aching flesh, finally snapping that cord and sending her flying over the edge, screaming out his name in pleasure as he languidly lapped up her release and slowly brought her down from her high. Still breathing heavily, she twirled a dark curl around her finger and gave him a satisfied smile when he looked up at her. Placing a kiss to her bundle of nerves he nodded for her to move up the bed. Dropping a knee onto the mattress he started to crawl up her body peppering open mouthed kisses and little nips at her flesh along the way. He stopped at the valley of her breast, paying special attention to the freckle that lived there on the right.

He flexed his hips forward to rub his arousal against her still sensitive core causing her to tug at his hair, calling his name to steer his attention away from his ministrations on her breasts.

"Killian...need you," she pants, rubbing herself against him, feeling that invisible string start to pull tight once more.

"As you wish," he says, his accent thick and dripping from his lips like molasses.

He presses his lips to hers in a hungry kiss as she reached down between them to roll the pad of her thumb across the tip of him, collecting the precum and causing him to tear away from her kiss swollen lips with a growl. She lined him up just the tip of him inside her when he looks down at her, eyes glowing.

"I love you Emma," he whispers.

"I love you TOO!" she replies, her last word coming in surprised shout as he fills her in one swift movement.

He stills above her, giving her time to adjust to his generous length - he's so warm inside her, always so warm but tonight it's like he's on fire. Emma clenches her walls around him, letting him know she's ready for him to move as she grasps his forearms. He sets a fast pace right out of the gate, pressing her deeper into the mattress with each thrust.

"Easy tiger," she pants, teasing in her voice. "We've got all night."

"Next time...slower, promise...love."

Seeing his eyes flash their bright blue glow she knew his wolf was in the driver's seat for this one. She let her magic spark off the ends of her fingertips along his spine sparing his wolf on to take his pleasure hard and fast. His hips flexed causing his cock to twitch within her sending her over the edge almost embarrassingly too quick. Almost because as her walls clamped down around him Killian's thrusts faltered as he tensed within her, spilling his seed deep within her as he nuzzled into the juncture of her neck and shoulder with a grunt.

Ever the gentlemen he was careful to roll away without crushing her. Emma lay there breathless for a moment feeling some of his release trickling out onto her inner thighs. _Thank god for magic._ She thought as she rolled over to her side to press against Killian. _Dry cleaning these would be a bitch._

"Are you seriously thinking about laundry at a time like this love?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. He always did know how to read her like a book.

Emma found her favorite freckle of his right below his right ear a giggle escaping her lips as he let out a moan when she nipped at it.

"I guess Cujo didn't shut my brain off completely this time," she soothed into his ear before taking the lobe between her teeth.

"Careful love, you know how he takes challenges under the full moon," he warned with the half aggression she knew was mostly joking but also the complete truth.

She sighed against his neck, running her fingers absentmindedly through his chest hair, the cooling sweat on her skin making her shiver. He pulled her closer into his natural warmth and she sighed again.

"You know Swan, I'm kind of thirsty and you left some perfectly good wine by that fire."

She looked at him, raising one perfectly groomed blonde eyebrow and held out her hand. A swirl of white smoke dissipating to reveal a glass of wine perfectly chilled as if she had just poured it. Taking it from her he leaned back against the headboard, sipping at his own glass as she magicked the other glass for herself and mirror his position. He tugged a fur loose to put over her as she snuggled into his side, not caring one bit that he was still on full display for the world. She shook her head while she sipped her wine running her foot along his bare shin.

"Careful there Swan," he warned without any real threat to his tone as he finished his wine.

She gave a not so innocent smirk before throwing back the rest of her own wine and poofing the glasses away.

* * *

Killian felt the bed shift as Emma swung her leg up and over to straddle his lap, the fur he'd placed on her tossed aside. She gripped the headboard and leaned forward to press her breast in his face. He took her cue moving one hand off of her hip to palm at a breast while he lavished at the pebbled peak of the other with his tongue. She writhed above him, his cock stirring to life once more beneath her. He pushed at her hip to get her to settle down on his lap while he wound the other around her hair giving it a sharp tug. She complied to his silent request, her hips opening wider as she settled atop him looping her arms around his neck to settle her forehead to his.

"Hi," she breathed out, looking into his cerulean orbs.

"Hello love," he replied back as he smoothed his hands around her hips to settle on her ass giving the round globes a firm squeeze.

Emma leaned forward and pressed her lips to his is a soft almost chaste kiss that didn't stay that way for long. She pulled his full bottom lip between her teeth seeking entrance to deepen the kiss as she rocked her hips against him. He let her take the reigns on this one all too happy to relinquish control to his princess. Her grip on his hair almost painful as she pulled him away to break the kiss, he could feel his wolf stirring just below the surface - the primal need to take her. _You had your turn, mate._ He chastised his wolf, it was Killian's turn now and he wanted to enjoy this.

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
